


The Truth Hurts

by kostyamel16



Category: melovin - Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Russia, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kostyamel16/pseuds/kostyamel16
Summary: When Kostya meets his bosses younger brother, Noah, his life will never be the same again.Little did Noah know that Kostya was hiding a huge secret from him. From the rest of the world.When he gets a little too close to Noah, it goes from bad to worse.Will Kostya figure out who he is before Noah does?





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My name is Makayla. This is my first work so please be considerate and give feedback on this. I would really appreciate it. Thanks everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a private affair with his boss, Kostya finds himself closer than ever with her little brother, Noah. Anything could happen.

There he stood, darker than ever. His black fringe covered the misty eyes of the male figure.

"Kostya! There you are," a young woman emerged from the darkness, a glimpse of despair in her bold, brown eyes. Kostya noticed the women appear and shuffled uncomfortably against the cold, brick wall.

"Ashton," he replied, grasping the bricks to sturdy himself. Ashton startled him when she gave him a playful push firmly against the wall. Kostya's eyes widened as Ashton brushed her pallid lips against his. Her gentle touch was all that he needed to turn him on. Kostya returned the kiss, clasping her waist. He pulled away from Ashton, an inquisitive look on his round face. Her stare was enough to give him shivers.

"What's wrong?" Her harsh voice resonated around the empty alleyway.

"It's just...what happens if someone sees us?" Kostya paused, staring at Ashton. Her eyes glistened back at him and she grinned.

"Well..." She stopped and learnt towards him. Kostya didn't pull back as she brushed her lips against his once more. His words were muffled as he kissed her back, passionately.

Kostya followed her gaze as she knelt down on the hard gravel track, her entreating eyes locked on his.

"We can't," he argued, but it was already too late. The intruding lump beneath his pants was visible. In the moonlit alleyway, the light somehow illuminated their pallid faces. Kostya was surprised by how determined Ashton really was.

She fumbled with his zipper in the minimal amount of light that found its way through the misty clouds. Kostya quivered as she pulled his dick from out beneath his pants. It was already hard. Kostya could feel his cheeks turn hot.

"Mmmm," Ashton mumbled under her breath, swirling her tongue around the tip. Kostya flung his hands into her long brown hair, his head hard against the red brick wall. Kostya watched as she played with the tip, constantly placing it in her mouth and down her throat. He loved when Ashton choked after it went in a little too far.

"Fuck yeah Ashton!" He could feel his dick twitch in her mouth. Kostya's voice turned into screams as he came on her face.

"Ugghh," he groaned, his firm grip in Ashton's hair wrenched her head back.

Moments later, Kostya returned home. Both his hands and his head ached.  
“Did that really happen?” Kostya questioned, grasping the doorhandle firmly in his hand. He sighed at the thought of Ashton down on the ground. The way she moved. The way her mouth hollowed around his dick. Kostya realized he was drooling again.  
The dull sky was pitch-black and lined with the constant glisten of the stars out his large window. Kostya slouched on the black leather couch situated in the corner of the room, casually sinking into the cushions with each movement. He sat there for a minute when the realization hit him. What had he done? He fucked his own manager.

'Ashton'. Kostya repeated her name slowly under his breath. 'Ashton'.

The dim light shone through Kostya's bedroom window where the the curtains were drawn. He sat on the edge of his tucked bed to put on his shoes. Untidily sprawled out across the floor, with just the toes peering out from beneath his bedspread, were three pairs.

Kostya habituated immediately towards his trainers before rethinking his decision and choosing his black dress shoes instead. Not so long ago he wouldn't have had a choice; he'd never even seen them before until he was introduced to this life as an artist. A musician. As he pulled them onto his bare feet, there was a heavy thud on his bedroom door.

Kostya immediately thought of Ashton and jumped to his feet. The thumping at the door had died down but it was still heedfully there. He swung open his door only to see Ashton's younger brother, Noah as he hadn't expected.

"Sorry. I'm Noah. Is Ashton here? I can't find her anywhere". Kostya's mouth dropped open at the sight of this younger boy. He grasped the door open for him not taking his eyes of Noah's beautiful brown hair. Those bold blue eyes.

He trooped in. This was something Kostya was not accustomed to. Another male... in his house. Noah took a step forward followed by another. The door slammed shut behind him revealing the nervous, shy side of the boy.

 

 

Kostya stared out the open window.

"So...", he began, clasping the door handle. Noah followed his gaze. "Do you want a drink?" Kostya was already at the fridge before his visitor had a chance to respond. Noah watched helplessly as he grabbed a champagne bottle from the bottom drawer.

"Actually...", Noah started. "I don't drink". Kostya didn't look surprised by this statement but he refused to take no for an answer.

"Come on", Kostya urged, shoving the glass towards him. Noah held back re-thinking his decision.

"I'm going to regret this".

Kostya smiled to himself as he led Noah back over to the tattered couch. They both slouched down, a wine glass firmly held in their hands.

Kostya stared at Noah while he downed the champagne in one mouthful.

"Ugh", Noah replied with a loud sigh as Kostya poured some more. They clinked their glasses together before downing it again.

Many drinks later, Noah was having second thoughts

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea". Kostya disagreed, clasping his sweaty palm and dragging him towards his bedroom. He kicked some dirty washing out of the way as the two men, Ashton's brother and Kostya, stumbled into the relatively clean room. He pushed and pinned Noah down on the sheet covers. Kostya's already protruding lump was visible underneath his boxer shorts. Noah lied, unable to move.

Noah stayed there amazed at the enthusiasm and before he knew it, Kostya had already started pulling his pallid white T above his head.

Noah's playful side started to show through as Kostya played around with his chest, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck down below his waistline.

"Mmmm", Noah mumbled through whimpers. He could hear his heavy breathing, letting him know that he is as excited as Kostya was, as he started to unbuckle his belt.

A string of muffled words escaped Noah's lips, his hips involuntarily bucking forward in search for some friction. Noah looked up on his companion working his belt, Kostya's hands popping the button of his pants and undoing the zip, making him grunt in approval. Noah already felt his excitement through the layers of clothing and his mind went a little fuzzy at what was happening.

Kostya felt a strong arm around his back and was suddenly being pulled towards the large bed perched against the furthest wall. Before he knew, Noah was on top in nothing but his boxers with a knee between his thighs, his lips moving urgently down Kostya's chest, trailing kisses all the way down.

Their mouths reconnect, tongues moving rapidly as Kostya's hands hold Noah's hips firmly in place, his crotch grinding down against his managers brother. When he thought of it that way...

"You're okay?" he asks against Noah's lips, his voice raspy, as he moves his hips against his in one long, slow motion.

"God yes, fuck," Noah moaned, biting down on his lip, bucking the hips up to meet his. Kostya ran his thumb across where his teeth had just been, staring with hooded eyes. He muttered a word in Russian, moving his gaze to meet Noah's. He repeated the words, running his thumb back over his lip.

"Ready?" he asks, his breath hot against Noah's skin.

"Ugh," Noah exclaimed a little surprised by the warmth of his breath.

Kostya lowered his hand to run his own thumb over Noah's lips. Noah grabbed hold of Kostya and thrust him onto his back.

"Ugh," Noah repeated, seemingly mesmerized by the sudden commotion. He repeated the groan once more, letting his tongue trace the outline of Kostya's lips before moving to his ear. He gently sucks the earlobe between his lips, letting the tip of his tongue run over it.

With his mouth hovering right above Kostya's ear, he whispers a word, making a small whimper escape Kostya's mouth. Having heard what he had said, Kostya whispered back into his ear, "Fuck me"

Noah placed a trail of kisses down his neck. "Mmmm"

Kostya closed his eyes tight, reveling in the sensation of his hot breath against his skin.  
"Come on! Do it already!” he pleaded to Noah, immediately followed by a gasp as he moved further down, his lips now around Kostya’s nipple, the tip of his tongue drawing circles around it.

He hovered his head above Kostya’s chest and licked a long patch across his nipple, making one hand fly into his hair.

"Hm?" he hummed as he licked again; a hand tightened the grip in his hair at the sensation.

Kostya lied helplessly under the weight of Noah's firm body, unable to move.  
"Please", Kostya begged again, his heart racing at the thought of what Noah was about to do.

 

2500 words


End file.
